


Improper

by thatsoulforyouisinme



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mild D/s, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoulforyouisinme/pseuds/thatsoulforyouisinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've only got one problem with what you've said, Blaine." Blaine looks at Kurt expectantly, face tentative and concerned. "I don't want to have proper sex with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improper

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story about rimming! Awwwww. Sorry if it's not up to snuff, but it was written over a year ago, mmmkay.

Kurt doesn't know why he's so nervous. It's not like he's never seen Blaine's body before. They've gone swimming and he's watched skins vs. shirts Warblers sports bonding activities. They'd…done things, sexual things, but both of them, by necessity, had been more or less fully clothed. What's different about it now is that Kurt's shirtless too—because Blaine's just peeled his shirt off and then they're making out again, kissing so hard Kurt thinks his lips might bruise. He kind of hopes they will—he wants the reminder tomorrow, when he won't see Blaine for another few days.

The brush of Blaine's fingertips across his nipples startles Kurt. Sure, he's touched them himself, but his hands are much softer than Blaine's. There's no catch of calluses when Kurt does this. It's not nearly as electric.

"Is this…okay?" Blaine asks, his voice rougher than Kurt's ever heard it as his lips ghost over Kurt's shoulder.

"Yeah." He wants to elaborate, say something more elegant, but what else makes sense? 'You're the first person who isn't me that's ever touched me like that, and you're taking my breath away' sounds a little too ridiculous, even if Kurt is a die-hard romantic and Blaine would likely appreciate it. Kurt doesn't want to sound crazy, which begs the question—how is one _supposed_ to act in this situation? Is there a handbook out there he doesn't know about?

Kurt needs to stop thinking so hard; Blaine's guitar-calloused fingertips are working magic on every inch of skin. His body is tingling, aching, sparking, exploding—it's too much to try to describe. Magic is the only thing that comes close.

Blaine trails more soft kisses across the hard ridge of Kurt's collarbone and he can't stop himself from shivering from the novel pleasure of it.

"Kurt?"

"Yes?" He does his best to actually look at Blaine's face, not his moist lips, or his naked chest. He fails miserably.

"I don't know what you'd be okay with…but…" Blaine's cheeks have gone a little red, and he's wearing the same adorably sheepish expression that made Kurt want to kiss him again after the first one. Something serious is coming, he can smell it. Kurt blinks, and tries to shake off the fog of lust that had been working its way through his senses.

"What are you trying to say, Blaine? Just…spit it out already." As much as he adores the way that Blaine can never quite seem to get it together when he's nervous, Kurt wants to get back to making out as soon as possible, because it was getting especially good. Not that it wasn't always fantastic, but this…this shirtless, skin to skin thing was fucking amazing and he wanted more of it  _now_ , unless there was a sufficient reason (like a fire) to keep him from it.

Blaine takes a deep breath and sits up on the bed, his body thrumming with nervous excitement. He might as well be bouncing. "Kurt…I know I've hurt you a lot in the past."

Blaine looks so sad that Kurt opens his mouth to deny it. Blaine's hand on his wrist silences him.

" I know I have. Especially with that stupid stunt on Valentine's day and when you kicked me out after we performed 'Animal' for the Crawford girls. I should have explained myself better that day. It sounded like I was saying that I didn't think you were sexy, and I know that's how you took it. I'm really, really sorry." He stroked his thumb across Kurt's wrist, then brought it to his lips and kissed it quickly before letting the hand fall to the bed.

Somewhere inside of him, little pieces of his heart jumped a little closer together from where they'd been resting painfully for the past few months. "It's…okay," Kurt says finally. "It's all in the past."

Blaine swallows, and the nervous excitement is still there. He's not done with whatever he's trying to say. This looks like it might be getting terribly serious, and Kurt doesn't know how to feel about that. Couldn't they just go back to making out, and whatever happens, happens? Like every other time they'd made out in, well,  _ever_? Why the need to start talking all of a sudden?

"I regretted it the moment it came out of my mouth," Blaine admits.

A long silence passes. Blaine's looking behind Kurt, through the window, and Kurt can practically hear the gears turning in his head.

"Just say it, Blaine. I won't care if it's not as beautiful as "you move me", alright? Clearly you've got something on your mind."

Blaine's eyes slide shut as he takes a deep breath. Calm now, he opens his eyes and takes one of Kurt's hands in his.

"Kurt. I think you are…really,  _really_ sexy." His eyes are boring into Kurt's like he's trying to send some sort of silent message. Problem? Kurt isn't sure what the message is.

"Uhm…okay? I mean. I think you're sexy, too." Kurt hates that he's blushing.

Blaine's still looking at him. He shakes his head a little and puts a hand across his forehead. He exhales heavily. "Don't freak out but…I want to go further than we already have. I want to…you know, have sex with you." It all comes out in a rush.

When Kurt separates the words, all of the air rushes out of his lungs. "Oh." He swallows. "Wow. Blaine…I…"

Kurt understands the intensity in Blaine's eyes now. Blaine  _wants_ him.  _Oh._ He knows he needs to say something because he can tell Blaine is freaking out.

"But, Fuck, Kurt, you don't have to do anything right now, I'm just saying—"

"Blaine," Kurt says shakily. "Shut up."

He shuts up.

"I'm not mad. Just surprised, you know? You _…_ really  _want_ me _."_ Kurt can scarcely believe it.

"Of course I want you, Kurt. How could I not?" Blaine says earnestly.

Kurt giggles. "Well, I'm just…you know. Me. Cute. Baby penguin and all that."

"Are you kidding me?" Blaine says, genuinely surprised. "How could you think that? I mean...you remember that one time when were making out in your car a few weeks ago, and…you know, we both came? And then…all the things that have happened since?"

Kurt blushes. "Yeah, I remember." It was the hottest thing that had ever happened to him, until Blaine had pushed him down onto the backseat a few days later and slipped his hand down Kurt's pants and jerked him off while they'd kissed. Or maybe the hottest thing they'd done was when they'd thrust their hips together until they'd both come in their pants. Or maybe it was when Kurt had screwed up his courage, parked in a secluded, off road spot and given Blaine a blowjob. Amazing that he could still be shy after all of that.

Kurt just tenses and smiles at him awkwardly, because he doesn't know what else to say and his mind is swimming with memories. He'd thought Blaine had done all of those things for himself, because he wanted to get off, because the kissing and grinding and groping were really hot and Kurt had been a warm body under him, not because he wanted  _Kurt._

"You're absolutely perfect," Blaine assures him.

Kurt can't stop his eyebrow from arching suspiciously.

"Really. To me, you are perfect. I never could have asked for anyone so wonderful, because I didn't think someone like you existed. Your eyes enchant me. I can't decide if they're grey or blue, and when I make up my mind, I'll see a flash of something else that isn't either of those colors. And don't get me started on your lips. I can never ever get enough of kissing you." Blaine stops, and there's a heavy moment of silence.

Kurt says quietly, "You can keep going, if you want." His inner attention whore is totally getting off on this.

Blaine grins. "You're also very long and lean. You have the most incredible legs of anyone I have ever seen. The jeans and the boots your wear don't help when I try not to think about touching them. Your skin is incredible too—you're always glowing. And you're…very, well,  _bendy._ And just…the things we've done in the past month? You're so naturally good at them it blows my mind. I don't know how I got so lucky in so many ways."

"God, Blaine. If I'd even been thinking of turning you down…I'd be convinced by now." Kurt grins at him.

Blaine's mouth hangs open for a moment. "Kurt…are you saying that you made me spill all my silly romantic thoughts about you just because?"

Kurt grins, and Blaine thinks it's a little scary. "Well…yes. But while we're talking about your thoughts…surely you have some that are…a little less romantic."

"Well…yes," Blaine admits, averting his eyes as his cheeks stain with blood. His fantasy of Kurt stripping down for him and giving him a lap dance sprang to mind, unbidden.

Kurt's grin gets even wider. "So why don't you tell me about them? After all, I'd feel so much better about everything if I knew what you were planning to do to me."

 _Oh._ Now Blaine gets it. "Dirty talk, Kurt? Really?" He sounds impressed.

"Yeah." Kurt doesn't know why his voice has gotten so low.

Blaine thinks for a moment, then takes a deep breath. "Well, I'd start by undressing you. I've been thinking about what your body really looks like for forever. And we definitely can't have proper sex with all of our clothes on."

Kurt nods. "That's sensible." His hand reaches for Blaine's belt buckle, then he hesitates. "Can I?"

"Please," Blaine begs. "Can I do yours too?"

Kurt's breath hitches. "Fair enough."

They kiss, drawn together like magnets as their hands fumble with belt buckles. Two belts, one skinny and white, one black and traditional, thump loudly on the floor moments later.

"I've only got one problem with what you've said, Blaine."

Blaine looks at him expectantly, face tentative and concerned.

"I don't want to have proper sex with you."

Blaine's face falls for a moment, but he covers the expression quickly. The gesture makes Kurt's heart swell, and he almost feels bad for playing this little trick on Blaine.

Kurt rubs a hand gently along his cheek to reassure him. "Because I want to have positively filthy, dirty sex with you."

Blaine just stares, eyes wide.

"Close your mouth, sweetie."

"Kurt…what have  _you_ been thinking about?"

Kurt blushes. "Things. But… _you're_ the one who's supposed to doing all the talking here."

"Right," Blaine says. "Well, recently, all the things we've been doing…are really, really hot. Not just because they feel amazing, but because I always thought you were so innocent, and then you're not, and it's really turning me on, and I just want to kiss you all the time."

Blaine does, and it's all teeth and tongues and it's sloppy but he loves it.

"And that's it? I'm…kissable?" Kurt asks coyly.

"No," Blaine continues. "You're…you're…a lot naughtier than I thought you'd be. Like that blowjob you gave me in your car….so risky, but so fucking hot. And sometimes, I can't believe I'm going to say this but…sometimes I just want to…spank you for it." The last words come out in a rush, and Blaine looks up at him, eyes wide and terrified.

Kurt's eyebrows jump. He hadn't been expecting that, but now that it's on the table, he has to admit, it sounds pretty damn good. "Well, I think they were wrong when they said you can't always get what you want. I'd…let you. Can we…do you want to do it now?"

Kurt waits, barely breathing for a moment. Then Blaine nods.

Kurt unbuttons his jeans and peels them off of his long legs. Blaine does the same to himself. Down to their underwear now, their eyes meet and they can't stop themselves from leaning in for a quick kiss. Or rather, they'd meant it to be quick, but tongues and hands had become involved of their own volition. Blaine pushes at Kurt's underwear, and together, they finish undressing one another.

"We have to lay a few ground rules," Blaine says shakily after he pulls back from another heated kiss.

Kurt arches an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Blaine swallows nervously. "Like a safeword."

Kurt just stares at him blankly.

Blaine wants to slap a palm over his face. Explaining these kinds of things was just…awkward. But necessary. "Like…if you don't like what I'm doing, a word you can say that will make it clear that you're done with whatever we're doing. And then I stop, no matter what. Then we have to talk about it at some point." There. He thinks he's covered all the bases. The internet wasn't a complete mind drain, after all.

"Oh," Kurt replies. "That's sensible. Give me a second to think."

Kurt bites his lip and Blaine curses himself for watching so intently as Kurt's bottom lip slides out luxuriously from between his teeth when he releases it.

Kurt looks around the room—shit, what should he use? I mean, does he have to come up with a really cool answer or…his eyes take in their clothing on the floor. "Bowtie?" he suggests, voice unsure.

Blaine raises an eyebrow and smiles. "Okay. Now…lay across my lap."

Kurt does so, feeling a little bit ridiculous. "Like this?" A shiver works its way down his spine, and when that forces his cock to rub against Blaine's, it snakes its way back up. The effect is that he's squirming in Blaine's lap.

"Stop that," Blaine growls. "You're distracting me."

Kurt rolls his hips intentionally. "From what?"

"Enjoying the view," Blaine says, groaning as their cocks brush against each other again. "You're being naughty again, Kurt."

"What are you going to do about it?" Kurt demands, and Blaine can  _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

Kurt feels a tap on his ass. "If you're going to do it, do it right," he taunts, feeling Blaine grow even harder under him.

"Well?" Kurt asks after a moment of agonized silence. "Are you all bark and no—" His teasing statement is cut off by a sharp slap that leaves his ass stinging.

"That's more like it," he gasps.

"Shut up," Blaine murmurs, stroking the spot he'd just smacked.

"Make me," Kurt breathes before he can stop himself.

Blaine bends his head to whisper in Kurt's ear, and Kurt loves the way that their skin slides together as their bodies shift to allow the movement.

Hot and rough and wet against Kurt's ear, Blaine hisses, "I will." He nips sharply at the lobe, sucking it into his mouth as Kurt shivers with anticipation.

Blaine straightened up. "Count them for me, Kurt. If you move again, I'll add one. If you miss the count, I'll add one. And, so help me, if you make a single sound…well, I think you get the idea."

"Okay," Kurt says, without thinking.

A sharp pain surges through him and he almost forgets to say, "One."

"Good," Blaine purrs, "Just like that."

The next hit takes Kurt by surprise. "Oh," he moans. "Two."

"I thought I told you to be quiet," Blaine warned. Kurt counts number two again through gritted teeth.

By the time Kurt's gasping and straining to say ,"T-twelve," he's grasping the sheets, struggling not to thrust into Blaine's lap. His knuckles are white with the effort.

The next three slaps come with no break in between them and Kurt almost isn't able to keep up his counting.

"Mmmm," Blaine hums as he kneads the stinging red flesh. "You were such a good boy, Kurt."

Part of him bristles at the term "good boy", but another part, far larger, is extremely aroused by it.

"Your ass is so red," Blaine continues. "I bet it's going to be sore. Maybe I should kiss it better."

Kurt expects to feel a chaste peck on his skin, but is surprised when Blaine moves them so that they're lying side by side, staring into each other's eyes.

"You trust me, right, Kurt?"

Kurt's body jerked as he laughed. "Well of course I do, Blaine. I just let you spank me. Pretty sure that means I trust you a whole hell of a lot."

Blaine reaches around and smacks Kurt's ass again.

"Don't make me shut you up," he threatens.

"And just how would you do that?"

"It'd be hard to talk around a mouthful of cock, wouldn't it?"

"Oh  _God_ ," Kurt moaned. "Please."

But neither of them is sure if Kurt is saying "please do" or "please don't." Either way, they know that Kurt would let Blaine do it.

Blaine tugs Kurt's body closer to his and kisses him hard. "Lay on your belly for me," he whispers against Kurt's lips, sitting up and moving further down the bed as Kurt turns over.

"Spread your legs for me, Kurt."

Kurt whimpers as he complies. He thinks he knows where this is going, and he's not sure how he feels about it. Equal parts of curiosity and embarrassment fill him. The latter stains his cheeks red, and he's so glad Blaine can't see his face right now. Lips, soft and dry, press against the curve of one of his ass cheeks.

Kurt jumps when Blaine's tongue traces a slow line up to the base of his spine, and he feels them curve into a smile against his skin.

"You know exactly where this is going. You know what I'm going to do to you, don't you?"

Kurt shivers. Yeah, he does know. What he doesn't know is how he feels about it. Is it going to be weird for either of them? And then, what Blaine's about to do is  _dirty._ Really, really filthy. And somehow that makes Kurt want it more.

He feels the rough patch of Blaine's elbow against his upper thigh, pushing his legs even further apart. Then his hands spread Kurt open and he's never felt so exposed and vulnerable in his whole life. His thighs tense all on their own, and he kind of wants to pull back and say no to all of this.

"Hey," Blaine says, running a hand soothingly over the top of Kurt's thigh, "If you don't want this, if you want to stop, I will. I won't be upset with you for saying no, you know that."

The muscles in Kurt's stomach clenched and melted. "It's just new, Blaine. Keep going."

Blaine leans in, or, he must have, Kurt can't see him, but Kurt feels hot breath against his asshole. Something warm and dry presses against it and he realizes with a jolt that Blaine has just kissed him  _there_. Something hot and slick slides over the tight puckered ring and he makes a noise he won't be proud of later. But right now, he doesn't give a damn about how desperate and undignified he must look and sound as he clutches the sheets while Blaine's softly flickering tongue makes him squirm.

Bolstered by the intensity of Kurt's reaction, Blaine presses his tongue more firmly against Kurt's hole as Kurt writhes against it. Blaine's tongue moved faster and faster, and Kurt let out a keening whine.

"F-fuck," he gasps. "Oh  _God,_ It's so…" Kurt has a million words that might fit, but he can't pick just one.

"I knew you'd like it," Blaine says smugly. "The best part is yet to come." Blaine's hands spread Kurt's ass cheeks even further apart. He stabbed his tongue into Kurt's hole, wriggling it sinfully inside of him as Kurt writhes and moans into the pillow. At one point, Blaine looked up and was stunned to realize that Kurt was  _sobbing_  into the pillow.

Blaine pulled away, slightly concerned. "Kurt?"

"Don't stop!" Kurt gasped, his voice scratchy and hoarse. "Please don't." He feels crazy for crying right now, but what Blaine is doing with his tongue feels magnificent. Kurt has never experienced anything so intense and intimate, and nothing could have prepared him for the onslaught of sensations and emotions. There's a sense of absolute surprise as well—how could something  _this_ dirty feel so goddamned good?

Kurt can barely stand the electricity coursing through his body, the way it's jerking and clenching and slipping further and further out of his control with each passing second.

Blaine has his  _mouth_ on Kurt's  _asshole_ and they both  _like_ it. There's no words to describe the oddity and intimacy of it, and it feels too fucking good to think about it too hard right now. Blaine, dapper, polite, proper Blaine, Kurt's perfect gentleman, is sloppily flicking his tongue  _there_ moaning as he does it, like he can't get enough. It was all doing unspeakable things to him.

Everything inside of Kurt is sparking and firing, exploding and drifting and he couldn't think, couldn't spare energy to anything more but give up, give in and  _feel._

His face is hot as he clutches desperately at the sheets, pressing back onto the searing invasion of tongue, the stretch of his delicate flesh as Blaine's hands pull his cheeks even further apart, legs spread impossibly wide. The stretched skin stung in protest, the nerves doubly sensitive to both pain and pleasure now. Blaine lapped at the taut skin, it hurt just the slightest bit, but  _God,_ it felt amazing, and the contrast was exquisite.

He feels the scrape of Blaine's teeth against his skin and gasps. His head lifts and he cries out as his ass clenches around Blaine's tongue. It's like Blaine is trying to crawl inside of him. Kurt's entire body tenses and his eyes squeeze shut as the pleasure rises higher and higher inside of him. With a jolt, it all comes crashing down. His knees squeeze hard around Blaine's shoulders, trapping him there. A choked sob escapes Kurt's throat as he forgets to breathe and he comes harder and longer than he ever thought possible. Embarrassingly loud moans spill from his lips as pure pleasure shoots through his body. As it subsides, Kurt can only lay there feeling hot and heavy and fucking  _high_  on what's just happened to him.

His heart thrums distantly in his ears as he feels himself being moved. Blaine's next to him now, rolling an extraordinarily lazy Kurt over and lying beside him. Kurt stares at his boyfriend, utterly amazed.

"Wow," Blaine said, trailing his fingers through the cooling sticky mess on Kurt's stomach. "I never even touched your cock."

Normally, Kurt might get embarrassed, but he's far too spineless and sated to give a damn right now, so he smiles languidly instead. "I'll have to do it to you sometime. I've never felt anything like that before. It was… _incredible."_

Blaine's answering grin is like the sun, and his golden-honey eyes are melting Kurt's already disintegrated brain. "I'll hold you to that."

Kurt realized that he had no idea if Blaine had come or not, that he probably hadn't because Kurt hadn't done anything to him, but he must be hard and aching still after all of that. "Blaine, what about you? You haven't…"

"You don't have to do anything…I can take care of it myself. You letting me do that to you, trusting me with all that, is gift enough." Blaine shifts his body as though to get off of the bed. Kurt reaches out blindly, catching Blaine's shoulder.

"Where in the hell are you going?"

Blaine shrugs awkwardly. "I didn't think you'd want to watch?"

Kurt props himself up on an elbow, eyes raking slowly over Blaine's body. "Oh, I definitely want to watch."

Blaine blushes, and it's hilarious to Kurt that there's still something to be awkward about after Blaine's just had his tongue up Kurt's ass. This sex thing wasn't nearly as seamless and serious as it seemed to be on screen.

"I've never…"

Kurt cuts him off. "Basically everything we do together that we haven't done already is something completely new for both of us. If you are really uncomfortable with the idea, then…you don't have to. But I'd love to see what you do to yourself when you're…"

"Jerking off," Blaine supplied smoothly, and they both knew the cocky confidence in Blaine's voice was a cover for nerves.

"Yes," Kurt agreed, struggling not to blush. "Just…pretend like I'm not here, like you can only imagine me, and tell me what you see."

Blaine nodded, lay down on the bed, closed his eyes and let his hands rest on his stomach. "I always find myself thinking about your lips. When we kiss, it's like fireworks, and they're just so…pink and a little bit shiny all the time, and it makes me imagine you on your knees with those lips wrapped around my cock."

Kurt licked his lips as Blaine's hands slide lower. He grabbed the hand inching toward Blaine's cock, and his eyes snapped open.

"Keep talking," Kurt instructed as he turned the hand over, opened it gently and stroked Blaine's palm lightly.

"Part of it," Blaine's breath hitched when Kurt hit a sensitive spot with his slow strokes, "is that you have such an innocent face."

Kurt licked up the center of Blaine's palm, smiling to himself as Blaine shuddered.

"And It just…really turns me on to think of you being so dirty when you look so sweet. And then, the fact that you just let me do that, the way you fucking loved it…God, you don't even know." Blaine groaned as the little kitten like flickers of tongue became wetter and more insistent. He gasped when Kurt took one of Blaine's fingers into his hot, wet, mouth. "Shit, I need your mouth on me, just like that, I  _need_ …"

Blaine stopped breathing entirely when he heard the wet pop of his finger sliding out of Kurt's mouth and opened eyes he hadn't realized were closed, only to see his boyfriend crawling down his body and  _fuck,_ because that had to mean he was going to get a blowjob, and they'd only done that once, but… _yes._

Kurt nuzzled the skin of Blaine's abdomen, slowly moving further down as thought giving Blaine a chance to object (as if he would). Blaine was torn between shutting his eyes and letting his head fall back on the pillow and getting lost in sensation and watching as Kurt wrapped a hand around Blaine's cock and licked a slow, wet stripe up its length. Blaine's body jerked involuntarily because  _wow_ , he didn't remember Kurt's mouth being so hot that time he'd done this in the car on the side of the road. That had been urgent, desperate, hot and quick, but this was teasing, slow and languid because they had time, and a bed, and this was  _perfect._

A whimper escaped him as Kurt breathed teasingly over the head of his cock, pressing his lips to it softly, tracing his tongue over the slit at the top.

" _Fuck,"_ he growled, hands clenching the sheets desperately. "Please, please,  _please,"_ he begged.

Kurt smiled, but didn't say anything. Blaine heard a sharp inhalation, then the head of his cock was surrounded by wet heat and bliss and God was he really so close to coming already?

Streaks of pure sensation shot through his cock and he forgot to breathe as Kurt covered his teeth and sank his perfect mouth over the first few inches of Blaine's cock began to suck. Blaine's hips surged upwards, searching for more the silky heat, more sensation and then his brain kicked in. He pulled out and apologized furiously as Kurt coughed a little above him.

"God, shit, Kurt,  _sorry,_ so sorry," he babbled.

Kurt cleared his throat. "It's fine," he murmured. He pressed his fingers into Blaine's hips, holding him down before taking him into his mouth again. Blaine's hips jerked again of their own accord, but Kurt had him pinned, moving his head up and down and sucking and driving Blaine absolutely crazy. Was it possible to lose your mind from too much of a good thing?

Fuck, fuck  _fuck._ Blaine tugged at Kurt's hair, trying to warn him before it was too late. Kurt got the hint and wrapped a hand around Blaine's spit-slick cock, stroking until Blaine was groaning Kurt's name and spilling over his hand. Making sure that Blaine was watching, Kurt brought his hand to his mouth and licked it clean.

Blaine's eyes fluttered shut for a moment. "Kurt..." There was something about the act that made Blaine's cock twitch in interest, but, it was too soon.

"Not bad," Kurt murmured, "Next time I'll have to try it directly from the source." He bent over and licked Blaine's stomach and cock clean as well, before sliding up his boyfriend's body. Kurt buried into Blaine's loose, sweaty embrace, trailing his fingers through the hair on Blaine's chest.

"Wow," Blaine said a time later. It could have been a minute, or an hour, neither of them knew.

"Yeah," Kurt said softly. "Wow." He snuggled in closer to Blaine. "We're a mess. We should probably clean up."

Blaine mmm-ed in agreement. "We probably should. You move first."

"No!" Kurt whined. "You first."

Blaine giggled and kissed the top of his head. "Pretty sure your dad would kill me if he comes home and finds us like this."

Kurt chuckled. "Pretty sure your mom would send out a search party if you didn't come home for dinner."

"Yeah," Blaine agreed, squeezing Kurt a little tighter.

It was a long moment before either of them moved, but it wouldn't do for Burt or Finn to catch them like this. Carole would probably take it in stride, but Kurt didn't particularly relish the idea of her seeing him naked.

"Homework?" Kurt asked once they were dressed and clean.

"Homework," Blaine agreed, snuggling up next to Kurt and opening his biology textbook.

**Author's Note:**

> Titling was the hardest part of this. Potential titles were : Stop being polite and suck my ass, Don't apologize for the past, just suck my ass and Tongues are good for more than just tasting. I blame puppetmasterc, my awesome, awesome beta reader.


End file.
